Play Ball
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya suffers a potentially career ending injury...


Play Ball

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: I am not very knowledgeable of baseball so please forgive any errors made in this story.

* * *

Starish were facing off against their former senpais, Quartet Night along with their former adversaries in the Uta Pri competition, Heaven's. The stands were full of fans who had come to watch the music groups play a game of baseball to support several charities. It had been by chance the idea had sprouted: all three groups had been at an awards ceremony after party and the talk had been of the bad times that had befallen several aid groups. The brainstorming had begun and in jest, one of them had suggested playing a game of baseball. Everyone had agreed: it was the best way to get a lot of people together for enjoyment and to raise money in the process.

Now Starish were at bat with the other two groups playing the outfield. Mikaze Ai was pitching, facing off against Ichinose Tokiya.

"Come on, Icchi! Hit that ball into the stands." Jinguji Ren yelled his encouragement. He was the team captain and coach. It had surprised him when the dark-haired former and current idol had shown a lot of talent at the game during their practices.

"You can do it, Tokiya-kun." Shinomiya Natsuki called out from third base. The game was tied, the bases were loaded and they were in the last inning. It had been a spirited game.

"Come on, anata." Nanami Haruka added. She had been going from dugout to dugout as each side took their turns at bat. She was the bat girl for the game and was supposed to be neutral but she had gotten swept up in the game much to the amusement of everyone. It was not her normal way to be so vocal.

Tokiya turned towards her with a laugh, "For you, koiishi." The crowd went wild at the affection between the two. He faced Mikaze with determination. He took the pitch with a loud crack of the bat and watched as the ball sailed into the stands-home run. He crossed home plate following Hijirikawa Masato, Aijima Cecil and Natsuki and into the waiting arms of his partners and Haruka.

"That's showing them, Tokiya," Ittoki Otoya clasped his former roommate's shoulder.

As the teams switched sides, there was some friendly taunts and jibes. They had all become friends over the course of their dealings, even helping the members of Starish move out of the Saotome grounds and into homes of their own. Tokiya was pitching with Masato as catcher; Cecil was at third base with Natsuki at second and Syo guarding first. Ren was playing the outfield and Otoya at shortstop.

Tokiya tossed the ball from hand to glove waiting for the first at bat. Ren came running up and they traded advice on how to handle the next couple of players at bat. When his former senpai, Kotobuki Reiji, stepped into the batter's box, the tall singer took his pitcher's stance. He struck him out. The next up was Kira who managed to get to second base as Ren and Otoya collided attempting to get the ball much to the delight of the fans who laughed at their antics. When the ball came back to him, Tokiya noticed the condition and motioned for a new ball. The umpire escorted Haruka out to the pitcher's mound; the couple exchanged a kiss as Tokiya accepted the new ball. The crowd went wild and a loud "Awwwww" was heard. The fans had whole heartedly accepted their relationship and it was a treasured moment for them when there was public affection between the two.

Tokiya focused his attention on the next up to bat, Kurosaki Ranmaru. He had proven to be a formidable hitter. He had even come close to clocking Natsuki with one of his hits. The singer once known as Hayato threw two balls and one strike against the bi-color eyed vocalist before the bat made true contact. Before Tokiya knew it, he was on the ground, grasping his throat as at first his throat went numb and then the incredible pain started. He was soon surrounded by all the players with Haruka pushing her way into the congregated men. "Tokiya!"

"Hang on Little Lamb" Ren gently moved her aside. "Icchi?"

Steel blue eyes were tightly clenched, as Tokiya grimaced in pain, gritting his teeth. He shook his head, trying to let them know he just could not speak at the moment.

"Honto ni gomen nasai, Ichinose-san." Kurosaki addressed Tokiya and the other members of Starish. He was mortified at what had occurred.

"It was an accident," Syo replied, his words belying his worry.

It seemed like hours but was mere seconds before a doctor reached them; the man pulled Tokiya's hand away from the injured area and examined it carefully. The murmurs through the crowds were growing and Masato asked for a microphone to address the fans and allay their worries. It took several minutes before Tokiya was able to get to his feet with the help of Ren and Natsuki with Haruka hovering over the trio. Masato and Reiji along with Heaven's remained on the field attempting to calm the crowd and to thank them all for coming to support the participating charities.

Entering the locker room, Tokiya sat in a chair as the doctor examined him more thoroughly; the others gathered around. "The voice box does not appear to be fractured." A sigh of relief came from everyone; it was a concern whenever a vocalist suffered a throat injury or even suffered a terrible cough. The damage that could be done was frightening and be career ending. "I would like you to see a specialist, however, just to make sure there is no other damage."

"Sensei?" Ren inquired as he laid a hand on Tokiya's shoulder.

"Since he is a musician and sings, I am just being cautious. It's best that he sees someone who specializes in treating vocalists."

Saotome, who had come to support his groups, was on his phone in an instant. "I know just the doctor, don't worry Mr. Ichinose."

"You should limit speaking until you've been properly examined." The physician told Tokiya who nodded.

Less than an hour later, Tokiya was ensconced in an exam room at an exclusive clinic; Haruka sitting in a chair against the wall. She studied her wounded and silent love. "Everything will be fine." She tried to reassure him. He only nodded, staring at the floor. The composer was frustrated at her singer's enforced silence. It made communicating difficult and since he would not look at her she could not see what he was truly feeling. To her, his eyes spoke volumes. "Tokiya?" She stood and went to him. "Anata?" She placed her slim fingers underneath his chin to raise his striking face to her gaze; her own eyes widened seeing the worry and sadness within the blue-gray depths. She hugged him tightly and felt him rest his forehead against her shoulder. "It will be okay."

He nodded against her and then pulled back; he gestured to his throat and shook his head. His hands went into fists. "I….."

"Shhhhhh," a tiny finger pressed against his lips. "Sensei said not to talk."

"Demo…." He whispered.

Haruka kissed him to keep him quiet. "I know." She told him. She knew he was concerned about his singing voice and was afraid his career might be over. Being a vocalist defined her love, it was what he knew and loved. "We will deal with whatever comes."

The dejected singer laid a hand over his heart and then placed his other over hers, motioning his love of her. He then took her hand and placed it over his own and stared into her sun-kissed eyes.

She knew what he was asking and she could feel anger build. "Of course I will still love you!" She placed her hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look at her. "You are such an idiot at times, Ichinose Tokiya!" She pulled him to her and they embraced. Haruka ran her fingers through Tokiya's thick, silky hair. "I love you and that will never change. Circumstances may, but my love won't." She whispered into his ear.

"Hai….sumimasen…" He said softly, tears in his broken voice.

The specialist opened the door and apologized for intruding on their private moment. Saotome followed as well as Ren and Otoya.

Ren laughed gently, "They do that all the time, Sensei." He teased his friends, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled in the room.

Otoya noticed Tokiya's reddened eyes and moved to stand behind his partner, resting a hand on a broad shoulder. "It will be alright." He leaned down and said quietly.

Ren and Saotome leaned against the wall as Otoya remained where he was and Haruka sat in a chair next to her love, he being unwilling to relinquish her hand. The doctor read over the notes the field physician had sent and turned to the injured singer. The actual exam took several minutes, minutes that grated everyone's nerves with each 'hmmmm' that came from the middle aged professional.

"Well?" Then head of Shining Entertainment asked when the specialist rolled his chair away.

"There is some severe bruising which is to be expected. I do not detect any fractures but I want a scan done to make sure." He turned back to Tokiya, "You will be fine, young man. It may take a few weeks to completely heal." The man patted the dark haired singer on the knee. The relieved sighs filled the room. "However, I did see signs of strain on his vocal cords."

"Strain?" Otoya asked, concern flooding his rosy eyes.

"Hai. You all sing for a living. I know as my daughters are huge fans," he chuckled. "As such, your vocal cords are used more than a normal persons and with that use comes strain. There is some evidence of a polyp. This may correct itself."

"What needs to be done, Sensei?" Ren asked. Tokiya's condition could afflict any one of the members of Starish.

"Ichinose-san will need to rest his voice, which of course will happen now as I am ordering complete silence for the next four weeks."

Tokiya's eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to argue. Haruka reached over and covered his mouth with her hand. She glared at him when he attempted to bite her palm. "Don't even think it, anata." She warned. "Is there anything else he needs to do?"

"I will prescribe a painkiller in lozenge form as well as a spray to help with the slight swelling. For the next several days he will need to eat only soft food-jello, soft rice, broth, etc."

"We will make sure he follows your orders." Saotome said, pulling away from the wall he was leaning against. "Does he need to follow-up with you?"

"Hai, I would like to see him I seven to ten days. Just to make sure you are healing. Then again after the four weeks have passed." He stood and shook his patient's hand as well as the others in the room. He laid a gentle hand on Haruka's shoulder. "He'll be singing in no time, Nanami-san." He told her. "Or else I will have no home to go to." He laughed as he escorted Saotome from the room.

"Well you heard the man," Ren bent at the knees so he could look into Tokiya's stormy eyes. "Complete silence." Blue eyes held mischief as he turned his regard to Haruka. "I'm fairly certain you can think of plenty of things to keep him quiet, Little Lamb." He taunted.

Tokiya's fist hit the saxophonist's shoulder, "Mean, Icchi." Ren stood straight and put his hands to his slim hips. "Best get you both home while we are still able."

Otoya placed Starish's composer's sweater on her shoulders as Tokiya stood. "Luckily Shacho was able to get us here quickly so we're pretty sure we went unnoticed. Don't know how long that will last."

The foursome went down the hall and met their manager. The injured singer rested a hand on the man's forearm in apology. "Not your fault, Mr. Ichinose. No one wants to be hit by a baseball-anywhere."

0-0-0-0-0

In his apartment, Tokiya sat silently watching the highlights of the press conference Shining Entertainment had held to inform the public of his condition and recovery. He slouched further into the couch, dejected.

"Stop it," Haruka ordered as she set a tray on the table. She laughed at the expression flowing across her love's face. "No hard food." She reminded him. After the company car had dropped them off, Haruka had gone to the market in order to stock Tokiya's refrigerator with the recommended foods. She sat and handed him a bowl of jello. "As soon as you are able to eat regular food, I promise to make your favorites." She told him.

The vocalist let out a breath, set the bowl down and held up all ten fingers as a reminder.

"Hai, ten days and you can gorge yourself." She replied, laughing. "Now eat your jello." She ordered.

Several hours later, Tokiya was trying to convince Haruka to go home to no avail. He was writing furiously on a notepad in argument. He knew he would lose after they had gone back and forth for several minutes; he had learned that once his lady love set her mind to something, there was no changing it.

"I will go home once we get something set up to help you." She said, fixing up the couch to sleep on. "I don't think you realize how much we all reply on speaking to get through a day. Besides, you should not be alone right now."

"Yet you are sleeping on the couch?" He wrote.

Haruka stopped tucking in the sheet after reading his message. "Today is not the right time." She sighed. She went to him and looked into loving, blue eyes. "Right now you are hurting and it's not just physically. I just don't want you to be alone tonight. Besides if I go home, I'll just worry all night about you." She smiled up at him. "Better that we're together, ne?"

Tokiya nodded and pulled her so she rested against him. He craved her nearness, needed her presence like never before. He picked up the notepad, "You don't have to sleep in the couch. What if I need something? I can't call out." He reminded her.

She peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "Just to sleep."

He nodded, smirked a bit and wrote again. He held out the paper, "Maybe some cuddling…."

"I think you more than deserve some cuddling," she laughed. Together they climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Haruka was making breakfast when the doorbell rang. She turned off the heat on the stove and went to answer not thinking about what she was wearing. She opened the door after checking the peephole knowing that whoever was on the other side was on Tokiya's approved of list with the lobby desk of the building. She smiled at the members of Starish who all came in with hugs for her. They had all been informed that she had stayed with Tokiya not wanting him to be alone the first night in case something happened.

"Well, well Lady. Just what are you wearing?" Ren walked around her, studying the too big shirt she was wearing which belonged to Tokiya. "Hmmmmm, not exactly your size."

"Jinguji-san," Haruka whined at the tall singer's teasing.

"Hai, hai." He laughed. His eyes became serious, "How is he?"

"Still sleeping," the tiny composer moved back into the kitchen to pour coffee for them all.

"This late? That's not like him." Otoya said sitting at the counter.

"He did not sleep well." She replied.

"Interesting sleeping arrangements." Ren mused and then jerked back as Masato moved to hit him in rebuke. "Pain from his throat or his mind?" He asked once again, his manner serious.

"Both," the founder of the group moved to the sink to keep busy.

Natsuki went to her and turned off the running water and took her shoulders in his caring hands. "I know it's pointless to tell you not to worry but try anyway." His green eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

She nodded and sniffed as tears threatened, "I know his throat pained him last night and I finally managed to get him to try the painkillers; it's his emotional well-being I am really worried about. He's trying to hide how worried he is but it shows in his eyes." She took the box of tissues Cecil held out.

"That's part of the reason we're here. To take his mind off things." Syo told her.

"We'll go out to the Mansion for the day. On the way, we can stop at your place so you can pack what you need." Masato added. At her look he went on, "Surely you're not thinking you can fool any of us?"

"We all know you are planning on staying with Tokiya for the near future. You are not one to abandon anyone in need, especially one you love," the former prince said, emerald eyes glittering.

"Why don't you finish getting his breakfast ready and we'll get him up." Ren suggested.

"Why don't we let Otoya do that? You're likely to do something we'll all have to pay for later." Masato told his long-time friend.

"You wound me," The earring clad Ren replied, clutching his chest as if truly hurt. It made Haruka giggle which was the point of the men's interaction.

Upstairs, Otoya waited a beat after knocking on the door before opening it. He stuck his head inside and saw his partner laying on the bed, facedown. "Tokiya?" He called out, not knowing if the injured man was sleeping. He bent over the figure and shook one bare shoulder. "Tokiya? Time to get up; it's late."

He sighed when his former roommate turned his head away. "Mou, first I have to drag you into bed when you're sick and now I have to drag you out when you're hurt." He mused; he knew how difficult Tokiya could be at times about getting up. He went to the end of the bed and grasping the bedcovers, yanked them off in an instant. The reaction was almost immediate.

Tokiya sat up, blinking away the sleep and was about to shout his displeasure and then he remembered the doctor's orders about complete silence. He grimaced slightly at his situation. He then looked up as he met Otoya's rosy gaze; the raven haired singer smiled slightly.

The smile didn't fool the red-head one bit; watching as his friend recalled his circumstances was like watching as a candle went out and a room was plunged into darkness. Determined not to let the gloom pull his friend under, Otoya smiled brightly. "Nanami has breakfast almost ready. The others are here too."

Tokiya took up the notepad and wrote; he handed his partner the note. "They volunteered you to wake me, huh?" Tokiya's shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He knew just how difficult he could be in the mornings especially if he had had a bad night.

"Well, I do have the most experience dealing with you in the mornings." Otoya joined with laughter of his own. "You need any help?" When Tokiya shook his head, the guitarist informed him of the plans for the day and reminded him that he'd best hurry or his meal would grow cold.

After eating, which was a bit on the painful side for Tokiya, they traveled to Saotome's Master Course's grounds. They were all greeted by the staff and other Shining Entertainment artists who were all concerned by the unofficial leader of Starish's condition. After conducting some group business, they all made their way out to the gazebo. Tokiya sat somewhat dejectedly; Haruka next to him. The others settled here and there.

"You know everything will be fine," Otoya reminded his former roommate. The dark head just nodded, steel eyes fixed on the water. Otoya looked to the others for help.

Ren sighed as he tilted his head into the sun, "Icchi, you _will_ be fine. It only happened yesterday. You need to be patient and give yourself time to start healing." He opened one eye to gaze at his friend; he saw the raven haired singer shrug and roll his eyes. "Tokiya do not borrow trouble."

"Ren-san is right, Tokiya-kun," Natsuki confirmed. "Worrying will not help matters."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Tokiya?" Syo asked sincerely. The vocalist shook his head.

"Tokiya, you can lean on us." Cecil told him. "There is no shame in feeling fearful." That one statement had Tokiya clenching his eyes tightly shut.

Haurka reached up and took her love's handsome face in her hands, "You need to let us know how you are really feeling. No one will belittle anything you tell us." She told him, peering under the fall of his dark hair. She needed to see his eyes as they told her everything.

Tokiya raised his eyes to meet her loving golden gaze. He mimicked writing and she handed him her composing book; he turned to the back and started writing. It took several minutes as he had to organize his thoughts before putting them to paper. When he finished, he handed to pad back to the composer and she read what he had put down to the others.

"Ichinose Tokiya, we would never let you drift while you deal with this!" Masato exclaimed. "The doctor said you would recover but it would take some time." He reminded his partner.

"Tokiya, none of us are going to abandon you, no matter the outcome." Otoya promised the steely eyed singer. The note had made mention of the strain to his vocal cords. "Sensei told Shacho that it would probably heal on its own and that you probably already showed signs of the polyp because you've been professionally singing a lot longer than the rest of us. He also left us all with exercises we should be doing before a concert to help with the stress issues."

Tokiya took the notepad again and wrote; he handed it back. "If you do require more medical intervention, we will deal with that should the need arise." Ren replied. "You should realize you are stuck with us, Icchi, and we are going nowhere." The saxophonist cuffed his comrade on the shoulder. The once and current idol smiled the tiniest bit and nodded.

0-0-0-0-0

The next days were similar: the group would either pick up Tokiya and Haruka and would take care of what business they could or they would all agree to meet at one of their individual residences. As thought, Haruka had, for all intents and purposes, moved into Tokiya's apartment. She had decided it would easier on him to not have to deal with a stranger had they gone with Saotome's suggestion of hiring some help for his singer. The rest of Starish had whole heartedly agreed with their founder. On the tenth day, as promised, Haruka made Tokiya's favorite foods and had invited all the other members of Starish as well as Tomo-chan, Quartet Night and Heaven's to the banquet they held at the Master Course's main house. Afterwards, they all sat back, completely satisfied.

"Little Lamb that was the best dinner I have had." Ren told her, slumped in his chair, sleepy eyed.

"Nanami, if I ever need help with my cooking, I am calling you." Masato told her, sighing.

"That was excellent." Camus added, he too, looking sleepy with his full stomach.

Each person added their comments, making the composer, turned chef for the day, blush. She looked at the man sitting next to her, "Anata?" She rubbed his arm.

Tokiya turned loving blue eyes upon her, patting his stomach and smiling. He rested his head on the back of the love seat they were sharing. It still bothered him to be silent; his love was right when she told him people never realized how dependent one was on the ability to speak.

"Does anyone want dessert?" She asked innocently and was rewarded by all the groans.

"Not right at this moment, Haru-chan." Natsuki replied, pushing his glasses back up.

"Give us a bit of time to digest your wonderfully prepared meal Haruka-san." Reiji added.

"How are you feeling, Ichinose-san?" Ranmaru asked. He was still bothered by the fact it was his hit that had caused Tokiya's injury.

Tokiya accepted the pad of paper from Haruka; she had taken to carrying one with her at all times. He wrote briefly and handed it to the gray-haired singer.

"So, the doctor says you are healing well. I'm relieved to know that."

"Kurosaki, it was an accident." Camus told him. "It could have happened to anyone."

Tokiya gestured to get their senpai's attention and once he did, the raven haired singer nodded in agreement.

"Arigato, Ichinose-san," Ranmaru replied softly.

All the men decided to have an impromptu brainstorming session; since the baseball game had been a huge success, the idea had sprung to record a song or two to raise additional money for the charities. This was the first time all of them had been able to get together. Ren and Ranmaru led the way to one of the music rooms with the rest of Starish, Quartet Night and Heaven's following. Haruka remained behind with Tokiya, who waited for her. She turned away from one of the staff after giving instructions that she would call when they were ready for desert. "Are you alright with this?" She had purposefully kept her composing away from her time with him, not wanting to upset him.

Tokiya took her chin in his fingers and lowered his head; their lips met. When he pulled back there was a gentle smile on his lips and a glazed look in his lady love's eyes. His shoulders shook with his silent laughter. He scribbled something and handed it to her.

After reading it, she hit him tenderly on his arm, "Hai, you can always make me starry eyed, mou," she pouted. "Are you sure you are okay with us working a bit?" He nodded and wrote that he may be silenced but his brain was working just fine as always. "When did that start?" She laughed and then shrieked when Tokiya swiftly reached out and started tickling her. She ran from him, out of the room with him giving chase.

0-0-0-0-0

Just over two weeks later, Tokiya was sitting in another exam room with Haruka holding his hand. He was worried about this visit as they would learn if his throat had fully healed and if he would be given permission to resume singing. He was a bit on the scared side about even trying to sing again, afraid the injury may have changed his pitch or range. He turned to Starish's composer when he felt her tighten her grip on his fingers.

"It will be alright." She told him, smiling.

He nodded and then leaned down to kiss her. The door opened.

"Well, this is the second time I've walked in on the two of you." The throat specialist told them with a smile.

"Like I said, we catch them doing that all the time, Sensei." Ren replied, laughing as he came in the room with Saotome and Otoya.

"Jinguji-san." Haruka giggled. "You just have poor timing….like your dancing."

"Oh, you wound me, Lady." He grasped his chest as if physically hurt.

Everyone laughed, Tokiya silently. The doctor sat, "All right, Tokiya-san, let's have a look." The singer obediently opened his mouth, his hand grasping his love's tightly. A few minutes later, the man sat back and made some notations on the singer's chart. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him expectantly. "Everything looks fine." You could feel the relief flood the room.

"Sensei?" Saotome inquired.

"He can resume singing when he feels up to it." He turned to the young man sitting before him. "I would suggest you start off slow and make sure you do the vocal exercises I gave to you and the others."

"Ha…." Tokiya's voice was soft and rough. He cleared his throat carefully, "Hai, sensei." He stood and bowed. "Honto ni domo arigato gozaimasu."

"Not at all. I am just glad you healed. Not to mention, I will have a happy home as my daughters would have made my life miserable had things not turned out the way they have." The doctor stood and bowed to the rest of the occupants of the room and exited.

"Well Mr. Ichinose, I am truly happy you are well again." The head of Shining Entertainment said, clasping Tokiya on the shoulder.

"Arigato Shacho." Tokiya whispered, still not comfortable with using his voice fully.

"Well, we need to get back to work, ne?" He told them all. He smiled and pulled out his phone. "I'll let the others know you have mended and then I need to call a press conference."

"Shacho, perhaps you can handle that on your own?" Otoya suggested. "I'm pretty sure Tokiya wants to ease back into things."

"Hai, he should be careful with his voice, he's not used it in a month." The orange-haired Ren reminded their manager.

"Alright, I can manage things myself." He opened the door and then turned back. "Congratulations, Tokiya."

Ren and Otoya stood as Tokiya did. They each happily congratulated their partner. "Didn't we tell you everything would be okay?" The red head grinned.

"All that worry for nothing." Ren smiled at his raven haired partner. "You've got to have some faith, Icchi."

"Hai," Tokiya replied. "Jinguji-Ren, Otoya….arigato. I could not have gotten through this without you-all of you." He said, his words firm but softly spoken.

"We all know that and no thanks are needed. We're family and that's what they do." Ren replied.

"We'll meet you at the car." Otoya told the couple as Tokiya gathered Haruka's sweater.

The tall vocalist wrapped the soft garment across his love's shoulders and then pulled her to him. "I definitely never would have made it through this without you. You kept me going. Aishteru, koiishi." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You are stronger than you think, anata." She leaned back in his embrace. "Just so you know, you will never be rid of me. Nothing will ever drive me away." She emphasized each word with her finger pressing into the firm muscles of his broad chest.

"So I am stuck with you, is that what you are telling me?" He whispered.

"Always."

Tokiya opened the door for her and followed her out, "I have one question: About our living arrangements….?" He started as he laid an arm across her shoulders.

Haruka reached up and entwined her tiny fingers with his, "We can discuss that. I am open to suggestions." She laughed as he pulled her against him with his own laughter. Her heart happy to hear that beloved sound.

0-0-0-0-0

Almost a week later, the members of Starish plus Haruka were searching the Shining Entertainment estate grounds for the missing Tokiya. They were all concerned because he had yet to sing since he had been given the go ahead from the throat specialist. They knew he was concerned that his voice may have been affected but the doctor had given no indication of any lasting injury. They had gone through the entire house and then the practice buildings. They were starting the walk out to the gazebo when they heard singing. Haruka felt tears burn.

"Lady?" Ren asked seeing her reaction.

"He sounds normal." Masato observed.

"What is he singing?" Syo questioned.

"Haru-chan?" Natsuki leaned down to look into her eyes.

"Heki desu." She wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "It's a song that is very important to him." She then related the story behind Tokiya's singing of "Amazing Grace".

"It touched his soul." Cecil mused.

Otoya wiped a tear of his own, "He would have been touched by his experience."

"It changed him." The saxophonist listened as his unseen partner started the song again.

"It brought him to us-to me." Haruka stated. The gazebo came into view and they saw their unofficial leader standing at the water's edge, arms stretched out, and his voice strong and clear.

Tokiya smiled to himself as the last note rang out over the lake and lowered his head. When he had begun to sing, his voice had been rough from nonuse but had soon become pure and intense. He turned and saw his friends and his love standing several meters away, some smiling and some with tears. He went to them and was engulfed by hugs and one very loving kiss.

"We're back." Ren said, a satisfied smile on his handsome face.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmmm, I seem incapable of writing shorter stories. Anyhow, this idea came from an experience I had as a child seeing a friend get hit with a softball in her throat. Then the idea came to me….I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. More stories to come…..


End file.
